


My Secret to Enjoy

by Smut_Poet



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Free Verse, Poetry, Smut, Smut Poetry, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Jughead Jones is an observer.  And he has noticed quite a lot about Betty and Veronica this spring.





	

It was a day like any other

The two of you sitting side by side

Spring is here

The roses and daisies will dance and mingle

 

It was this feeling of spring

I could finally see

The side glances

The gentle and errorless brushing of hands

 

It seems there is love in the air

Your secret

I see it

It is beautiful

 

In such a small town

How can such beauty bloom

 

Betty

Veronica

Your spring

My secret to enjoy


End file.
